Beautiful Disaster
by SKRowling
Summary: Song Fic which takes off from my previous fic HP and the Kelidoball. It is all in Hermione's POV.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters here in belong to J.K. Rowling and Scholastic books. This is a work of fan fiction. It is a Son fic inspired by Beautiful Disaster by Kelly Clarkson BMG Music, 19records 2004

A/N: I finally got the Kelly Clarkson CD. And this song hit me as totally potter so I started writing a fic to this. Tell me how you like it. I know I have been doing about a million other things. My HP Fans I'm back… though this one may take me a bit longer to complete than Kelidoball, it is still going to be way shorter. Hang in there with me.

Beautiful Disaster

S.K. Rowling

_Part 1 (Verse 1 Ln1&2)_

_He drowns in his dreams_

_An exquisite extreme I know..._

He was tossing about in bed again. He'd been having nightmares lately. The kind that gets violent, you know, if you don't calm down. I opened my eyes and reached out to him, "Shhh... Harry," I said kissing the side of his head.

He mumbled in response. I ran my fingers through his hair and hummed a soft tune. He relaxed immediately and slept.

Then I was awake. I was in his quarters and I looked around for something to do. "What I wouldn't give for a television." I murmured as I held Harry close. There was a book on his desk, but that was all the way across the room. I didn't want to wake him so I settled back in the bed attempting to occupy myself with something else.

Being with Harry has been completely bitter sweet. To be able to love someone this deeply cannot possibly be natural. I love him with my whole being and it hurts when he's not around. Is that normal? I suppose not. I know that one day we will be facing his mortality, but I pray God please let me be with him for a long time.

He stirred in my arms, and looked up at my face. His green eyes looking up at me with sleep making them heavy. I smiled softly then leaned down and kissed him softly. "You're awake." He murmurs into my chest placing a kiss right between my breasts.

"You were having a nightmare." I answered with a slight gasp.

"I'm sorry." He whispered kissing along my neck. "I was dreaming about Voldemort. He almost had me. Then you came and saved me."

"I saved you?" I asked breathlessly as he began to kiss his way back down my body.

"Your love saved me." Harry answered. I pulled him up to me I wanted him inside me and I knew that if he began doing what I knew was coming, he would stay there forever.

"I love you." I said opening up to him.

"I love you too." He whispered just before he claimed my lips. He entered me and we rode together slowly easily finding our rhythm.

I can never get enough of our physical connection. I'm like a fiend responding with my groin with a slight look or touch by him. I'm in heaven when we are together this is where I belong


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know I started it off like Kelidoball, you know I kinda had to make it fit. But this is a totally different fic though. IT is waaay more romantic, and a lot less carnal, because it is inside Hermies head. 00h… another story title.**

**Anywhoo… we start to get to the meat in this second chap… and you will love the third chapter. Though this one is still kinda sort I have to apologize. Third Chap is longer, so it's not finished yet.**

**Ttysoon.**

_**S.K.**_

****

_**(Verse1, Ln3)**_

_**He's damned, as it seems...**_

With the return of Dumbledore, professor McGonagall had returned to teaching Transfiguration, changing my status at Hogwarts from teacher to student. This was fine with me except Harry was still a teacher, and our relationship had to be extremely discrete now. We had to perform fantastic feats each night just to get to one another, because I could no longer sleep without him.

I slid out of Harry's bed the next morning and bathed in his bathroom. Then I stepped out and dressed quietly, having half my wardrobe already in the room. I lived between two places, and I preferred this one to a dorm full of snoring girls. There was a portal next to his bed that we had created the night before through the room of requirement. I needed a way to get to His chambers without being seen. And the room created a winding passageway that led directly to Harry's rooms. So I headed over to the door and stepped through to the room of requirement leaving Harry slumbering lightly in his bed.

I went to the Seventh year Girls dormitories to gather my books for the day's classes. "What's it like shagging a teacher?" I heard from behind me. I turned to look at Lavender and raised a brow.

"Bugger off Lavender," I stated gathering my things.

"I'd threaten to tell McGonagall that you spent the night in Professor Potter's room, if she didn't already know it." Lavender said sitting on my bed, "besides, I want to know what it's like being with the famous Harry Potter."

"It is all of my business and none of yours." I said heading for the door, "Last thing I need is for the whole world to know my business."

"Ooh, Harsh." Lavender said laughing and heading to the bathrooms.

With a sigh I walked down to the Great Hall. I spotted Harry and was about to call for him when Professor Dumbledore approached Harry with the grimmest look on his face.

I hung back a bit and watched as Harry's face went from pleased to grim in no time._ Oh no! What's happened?_ I thought as I slowly approached them. "Good morning," I said

"Good morning Miss Granger." Professor Dumbledore responded, "I trust that Mr. Potter will fill you in on the goings on. I have a date with a scrumptious breakfast."

I smile at the elderly head master, then turn to Harry. "What's Happened?" I asked walking next to him.

"It seems as though Voldemort, is starting to make his appearance." Harry stated stopping us just short of the door to the Great Hall.

"What?" I asked panicking; it seemed as though my prayer would go unanswered after all.

"There have been ten different sightings of not just death eaters but Voldemort himself." He continued, "He hasn't started to kill anyone yet, but his certainly making himself known."

"What are we going to do?" I said taking his hands in mine.

"We are to enjoy the time we have before he comes for me." Harry said placing his forehead on mine, "And when he comes for me, I will fight so that I can come back to you."

I look around and sigh because we have to separate. I can hear many of the students making their way to the Great Hall. "You better," I answer letting his hands go.

He smiles back at me and heads towards the door, "What are you doing Valentines Weekend?" He asked.

"Whatever you want." I answered then he smiled and headed into the Great Hall.

"Hey there mate," I hear just as Ron's arm drapes over my shoulders and I am propelled into the Great Hall.

"Voldemort is coming soon." I say turning my head towards Ron.

"What's happened?" Ron asked his relaxed posture stiffening as his arms dropped from around me.

"He's been sighted, Ten Times." I answer as we sit at our usual spot. The rest of the morning was grim, as we both pondered the possibility of our friend's death.


	3. Chapter 3

_**(Verse 1 Line 4)**_

_**more heaven than a heart could hold...**_

Hogsmeade weekend just happened to fall on Valentines Day. Harry had a surprise for me and I couldn't wait any longer. I paced the library floor as I waited for him. I hated surprises, and I loved them at the same time. I hated that they left me without a plan, but I loved them when they were good surprises, like a birthday party or a gift.

"There you are!" Harry said head coming towards me, "Are you ready?"

"I don't know," I answered, "I can't bloody well Plan for a surprise."

"All right then lets go to it then," Harry said as he took my hand.

"Where are we going?" I asked, Harry looked at my direction raising a brow, "Oh all right," I said in resignation.

Harry smiled then wrapped his arm around me. "Come now, I can't go spoil it for you," He said as we walked to the gates. When we arrived at Hogsmeade, we went to the three broomsticks and into the very same room he had proposed to me in. It was so enchanting to smell its soft chocolate mist and feel it's red satin sheets again. "You remember this?" He asked.

"Yes I do," I answered. "Was this my surprise?"

"Part of it," Harry said and kissed me softly, "I've got to go and get the rest of it ready. Stay here."

"What should I do?" I asked as he headed for the door.

"You'll see." He said and headed out of the room.

Minutes later, Hedwig flew to the window. I raced to open it for her; the package she was carrying seemed so heavy. She landed neatly on the table and I relieved her of her burden. She flew off before I could give her a vole, so I turned my attention back at the package that was addressed to me. there was a card attached.

I read:

Put this on and wait, someone will be by in a while to get you.

I love you,

H.

I smiled and opened the package. I gasped as I saw the most beautiful gown I had ever seen. It was white and flowing splattered with tiny red hearts cascading from the waist down the skirt. I don't know how Harry could have guessed I would like this, but I did. I wanted to put it on, I wanted to marry him, but it didn't seem right if we didn't have any one else to witness our union. I did not want to just elope with him. I wanted my father there to give me away. I magicked the gown onto a mannequin and stared at it.

"Harry what were you thinking?" I whispered, as there was another knock on the door. "He can't possibly think I'm ready for this." I said as I opened the door.

"You're not ready for what?" The person behind the door said as I stared at her shocked to see her in Hogsmeade.

"Mum!" I said a smile forming my lips. I threw my arms around her and held her, "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Harry told your father and I what he wanted to do, and we helped him." she said as she looked around the room, "Mmm is that chocolate?"

"It's a mist in the room that makes it smell that way, When he... proposed, he had Rose Petals rain down on us here." I said realizing that I may have revealed some intimate truth that I wasn't ready for her to know.

"So, are you ready?" She said as she caught a glimpse of the dress. "That is beautiful," she said then she looked at my hand with the ring, and smiled. "He loves you so much Hermione. He would be disappointed if you didn't want to do this today, but he would understand."

"Help me into the gown?" I asked making my decision. There wasn't any reason not to do this now, I had everything I wanted.

"Absolutely," Mum said heading towards the mannequin, "It is fantastic isn't it?"

"Exquisite." I said as I put the petticoats on for a full effect.

"He has got Excellent Tastes," Mum said as she came back to me to help me with my hair. The moment was surreal. Was I really doing this? My mother placed the veil atop my head and I began to cry. "You look amazing," mum said heading for the dress.

I stood in front of the manequin. Mum heped me adjust the bodice and when we were done, and I was all dressed mum produced a paper dove. "He told me that you would send it to him once we were finished."

I smiled and took the dove from her hand. And with my wand I sent a whispered charm through it sending it flying through the window to Harry. "I absolutely love that man Mum." I said turning back to her.

"You both deserve love." Mum said, as there was another knock on the door.

My heartbeat faster, I was about to get married to Harry Potter. I felt a pang of foreboding as I remembered who he was, and what he was destined to do. I looked nervously at the door, It was my father, and I smiled widely and leapt into his arms "Dad!" I said hugging him tightly.

"Hello, 'Mione." He said returning the hug, "You look beautiful luv." He kissed the top of my head and I couldn't stop the tears from falling from my eyes. "There now, are you ready for your groom?"

I only nodded and stepped back. He hooked his arm through mine and walked me down to the pub. As we entered the main room I could not believe my eyes. There were fairies twinkling around the room, like fireflies in a summer's eve. The Weasleys, all of them save for Percy were there. So were Remus and Sirius and Tonks. There standing beside Harry were Dumbledore, who would officiate the wedding, and Ron of course. Ginny stood there as well waiting for me as Dad and I walked towards them.

All I could do was smile. My cheeks hurt, I was smiling so hard. Everything was a blur from tears as I reached front and my father placed my hand in Harry's. "I'm so glad you came, I love you."

I couldn't speak, so I leaned forward and kissed his lips lightly. "I have not gotten to that part yet Miss Granger." Dumbledore said, I laughed and turned to face him. He officiated the wedding. It was beautiful. This was heaven for me.

After all was said and done, and the celebration was over, Harry and I went back to the suite. "That was quite the surprise," I said wrapping my arms around my husband.

He kissed my forehead, "I was so nervous that you'd reject this idea," Harry said, "When I saw you come down those steps I was elated and nervous at the same time."

"I almost didn't come," I said, "I remembered that I probably wouldn't be able to enjoy you forever, so I came and now I'm glad."

"No more sneaking around, We can be together without feeling weird about it." Harry said and smiled

"I love you Harry," I said turning my back so that he could help me out of my gown. He began to unbutton the gown and kissed down my back as he did. This had been the best day of my life and would always be. It was like heaven right here on earth.

He lay me down gently on the bed. The silky sheets felt cold against my skin, which was a contrast to the warmth of my husband's hands.

He took his time exploring my body. First with his hands, then with his mouth. I watched as he touched me, his eyes drinking the sight of me in as if he wanted it to be the last thing he saw. He rested his hand on my abdomen, then kissed it. He lay his head there, he was in no hurry.

I ran my fingers through his hair, then removed his glasses. This was the moment I decided not to shield my womb any longer. I didn't care weather or not I became pregnant anymore.

He looked up at me and continued his exploration of my body. He nipped and nibbled at every inch of me. By the time he got to my center, I was more than ready for him. "Harry, Please," I whispered pulling him to me.

He kissed me and I felt his need. I moved against him, taking him inside me. I sighed in pleasure as we joined as one. I felt so different, as if magic had kept me from feeling him completely. I could hear him thinking, _please Merlin, don't take this from me.'_ I was so overwhelmed by the strength of his love and the immense weight he carried on his shoulders that I couldn't breathe.

_'Let me help you with that burden Harry, I'm here for you , just let go.'_ I thought, then felt him stiffen, his release filling me with a combination of Joy and pain. Both of us reaching a climax that transcended the physical realm.

"I can hear you, I've never heard you before," Harry said laying next to me.

"Harry," I said seriously, "You won't loose me ever, you know that right?"

His eyes darkened but he held me tightly, "We know what I must do, and it's just a matter of time..."

"That's just it Harry. You're not alone in this." I said sitting up and turning to face him, "I want to help you carry your burden."

"You help me more than you know." Harry said reaching for me again. I sunk into his arms and listened, "But at the end of it all, Being part of my life is a dangerous thing."

"Just let me love you," I said softly sleep pulling at me, "Just love me."


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Yo I swear this felt a lot longer when I was writing it_

_(Verse 1 Ln5&6)_

_And if I tried to save him_

_My whole world would cave in..._

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter a word if you please." Professor McGonagall said as soon as we set food on school grounds. How odd I felt. Mrs. Potter. I nearly giggled delighted at my new moniker.

"Of course," Harry said as we followed the older woman to her office.

"I do believe we made a mistake to remove you Mrs. Potter from your duties as a teacher here at Hogwarts. So we have decided to reinstate you as Teacher here only part time."

"Part time?" I asked a bit intrigued.

"Defense against the Dark Arts. If you and Mr. Potter shear the load of the course work, you will be better able to study for your N. E. W. T.'s." McGonagall continued.

"Oh," I said looking at Harry who had a grin on his face.

"I'll have more time to prepare for... well my life." Harry said

"I'll leave it up to you to set the schedule." the older woman said as she walked out of the room.

"Do you really think this will work?" I asked.

"Yes," He answered sitting across from me. "we can both spend more time in classes, I know you like your classes the way they are... but frankly, the workload was starting to wear on me."

"But I'm not as good as you are on this subject." I insisted.

"Then I will handle seventh year class... all right?" Harry said standing and extending his hand to me. I smiled and took it then followed him to our chambers.

Harry throwing the cover off of us rousted me from a very good night sleep. It was a cold February night and we were naked as the day we were born. "Harry potter get back in bed." I scolded

He didn't say anything he just started to pace the room. I sat up in bed and watched a bit, "Harry?" I said sliding out of bed and slipping on my robes.

"He's calling me I must go." he said. His eyes were open but not focusing.

"Go where?" I asked, but Harry reached for the door handle and before I could stop him he was out in the halls.

I rushed to grab his robes and ran after him. "Harry wake up!" I shouted.

"I must follow," he mumbled as he marched on. He was using large strides I had to run to keep up with him. As he reached the stairs I used his robe to trip him up. He fell backwards and I rushed to cover him. I threw myself over him to keep him from getting up because he didn't wake up.

"Harry," I said, "Harry wake up."

"Her.. Hermione?" he said finally focusing on me. He looked around, "How did we?"

"You were dreaming." I whispered hoping that Peeves was no where in sight.

He looked down at himself as I got off of him. "I was sleep walking?" I nodded helping him off the ground. "I feel like a right prat."

"Harry..." I said

"Really, I'm naked walking down the hall asleep. What if people had seen me." He said.

"But no one did, come Lets get back to bed." I said leading him back to our chambers.

"Professor Potter, How many disarm spells are there?" Harry asked as he graded his half of our course work.

"Four I think," I answered as I changed into my bed clothes., "I'm never sure anymore you keep teaching me new things."

"I'm bloody beat." Harry said laying on the bed shoes and all.

"That's too bad," I said heading to the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair. He grew quiet as I did this and when I came back to the bedroom our door was wide open. _Where are you Harry? _I thought as I peeked out at the darkened hall.

Suddenly inside my head I heard a familiar sound. A snaky voice, then Harry's responding voice, _I must follow. _I turned and put my trainers on and reached for my robes as I raced through the Halls again.

_Harry wake up, _I thought hoping that he'd hear me. I finally saw him as he was walking out of the castle. "Harry!" I shouted as I ran. As soon as he stepped outside I realized that it wasn't that he was sleepwalking but someone was manipulating him.

I followed him outside and saw that he was now being carried away by a suspend spell. I ran after him trying to get a hold of him. Just as I was going to get him there was a bright blinding light. I fell to the ground with a scream. I was so afraid I would be blinded forever. I fell to my knees and grabbed at my face as a pain shot through my eyes and all the way down to my toes. Then everything went dark.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Sorry it took so long guys... my obsession with other fandoms has taken over my HP time. Here is the next chapter**_

_**S.K.**_

_**Verse 1 Lines 7&8**_

_**Just ain't right**_

_**Just ain't right...**_

When I regained my vision it was too late. Harry was gone. Hot tears stung my eyes; I couldn't save him. I ran as fast as I could to the head master's office. I knocked as hard as I could "Professor!" I yelled as I banged on the door, "Professor Dumbledore!"

"Mrs. Potter?" Dumbledore said peeking out of his office. "What's wrong"

"It's Harry Professor," I said breathlessly, "He's been kidnapped by the Death Eaters."

"Merlin's ghost." Dumbledore said, "We must go after him."

"We don't know where they took him, how do we find him." I asked passing through his open door. I must say I was a little surprised to se Professor McGonagall already in the office, but I was too preoccupied with Harry to mention it. "Good evening Professor."

"Hello Mrs. Potter," McGonagall answered a bit uncomfortably, "Albus, what's this all about."

"It seems, My dear, that Professor Potter has been kidnapped." Dumbledore sat behind the desk, as I paced around the room. "It seems that Voldemort has put his plans into action. His forces have been strengthening, and tonight it has paid off."

"I can't loose him now, I can't." I mumbled and sat on the chair. H_arry wake up, Wake up Harry please tell me you can hear me. _I thought, hoping that maybe he would respond.

"You won't loose him," McGonagall came closer to me and placed her hands on my shoulders. "You must retain your faith."

"It was all my fault," I whispered, "If I could have woken him like the last time, he'd..."

"Last time?" Dumbledore asked, "This has happened before?"

"Last night. But I woke him just before he descended the grand staircase."

"Oh dear," McGonagall stated.

"Perhaps, I should go find him now." Dumbledore said standing again.

"I'll go get Ron." I stated.

Dumbledore looked at me, "Mrs. Potter, I don't think that..."

"Ron would never forgive me if I didn't get him," I answered

"Very well Mrs. Potter, I will meet you in the court yard in a half and hour."

"But Albus..." Professor McGonagall started, her eyes were full of concern.

"Now Minerva, I have no intention of facing off with Tom. I will be safe, You will see."

"I must come with you," She insisted.

"But who will stay and watch over the students? We will be just fine." Dumbledore said. I looked at Professor McGonagall closely and a realization dawned upon me. She loved him, about as much as I loved Harry. I placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and made her a silent promise before I left the office.

I raced through the halls towards Gryffindor Tower. Once there I took the steps by two to the seventh year boy's dormitories. I peeked behind the curtains of several beds before I found the right one. I hated to do this, but I reached in and shook Luna's slender shoulder. "Luna, wake up."

Luna's dreamy silver eyes looked up at me startled for a moment, then a smile appeared on her face. "Hermione is here love." Luna whispered to her boyfriend. They had fallen asleep on his bed with books splayed open on Ron's chest.

Ron opened his eyes horrified, "Nothing Happened, I swear!"

"I know that," I whispered back, "We have to go find Harry."

"What's happened to him?" He sat up closing up his arithmancy book Luna reached for her shoes and books as Ron began to mobilize himself.

"He's been kidnapped by the death eaters." I handed him his wand and his robes. Luna ran fingers through her hair, and waited for me so that she could leave.

"What? How?" Ron asked leading the way out of the dormitories. By this time Neville and Saemus the only two other seventh year male students began to stir. "Let's get out of here before we cause a panic."

"What happened?" Luna stated once we were in the halls.

"He was called in his sleep and captured out on the lawns." I said as we walked Luna briskly through the halls.

"He's probably gone to Whales, to Slytherin Castle." Luna said as we stopped at the Ravenclaw dormitories.

"That' could be..." I said.

Ron gives his girlfriend a kiss, "Thank you. That was brilliant," She looked as though she wanted to come and she opened her mouth to say so when Ron kissed her lips lightly.

"I wouldn't be able to bare it if something happened to you. Harry wouldn't want it either." He ran fingers through her hair as they gazed into each other's eyes. I averted my gaze feeling much like an intruder in this very intimate moment.

"Please be well Ron," Luna said holding on to him.

"It will be over as soon as we find Harry," Ron said placing a kiss on her hands. Once he could manage to let go of her, we walked on to my chambers.

"What are we doing here?" Ron asked as I began to pull clothes out of my dresser.

"I'm still in my night gown," I answered heading into the bathroom, "If I were you, I'd take my broom."

Agreeing with that he called for his broom as I finished changing into my clothes.

I grabbed Harry's broom and raced out of the door. When we got to the courtyard, Dumledore was already waiting. Professor McGonagall watched him nervously.

"We're here Professor." I said.

"Very well, where do you think we should go?"

"Whales." Ron and I both answered.

"Ah, Slytherin Castle, a good a start as any." Dumbledore agreed he waved his hands and a broom appeared in them. "Follow me."

I looked at Harry's firebolt and back at Ron who was sitting on his Nimbus waiting for me. I swallowed hard and thought of what Harry would do and soon I felt the power within the broom. I took a deep breath and sat on the broom. Soon I was off behind Dumbledore and my best friend. I hated flying but there I was flying to rescue the man I loved.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: So sorry this is so short. I have been CIC crazy lately.**_

_**Part 2 (Chorus)**_

_**Oh and I don't know**_

_**I don't know what he's after...**_

As the three of us flew over the Scottish countryside, Dumbledore came to me and said softly. "Your husband is in most danger if he is still asleep."

"Do you think that Voldemort would hurt him while he is sleeping?" I asked.

"Don't know. Lets hope not."

I held on for dear life as my mind began to race. I tried to recall the entire incident at the castle. Suddenly my vision blurred and my insides twisted around. When it cleared again I looked around a room I had never seen before. What happened to Dumbledore and Ron? I heard footsteps to my right; I turned to face the person who approached. "Ah... He's awake." The dark form said just before he was to remove his hood.

Suddenly I was jolted out of my vision and was startled to find myself still flying. I screamed as I realized I was in the air. "Hermione Look out!" I heard Ron

My eyes widened as I saw I was about to make contact with a tree. I closed my eyes and pulled up on the broom. When I felt no impact I opened my eyes and looked around. I smiled I could see how Harry would love doing this. It was sort of exhilarating.

I turned around looking for my companions. "Are you all right Mrs. Potter?"

Ron came up to me, "Yeh I've never seen anything like that before."

"I had a vision... I saw where they have him." I said I explained to them what I had seen in my vision, "I think it was Voldemort."

"Curious." Dumbledore said, "Has this happened before?"

"Never in visions," I said excitedly, "We communicate telepathically sometimes... after..." I stopped realizing that this was extremely personal.

"Eww..." Ron said. Dumbledore Chuckled and I flew ahead for a bit, starting to enjoy the feeling of flying.

"Mrs. Potter, I think this ability that you have, could be extremely instrumental in finding Harry. Your soul has scried for your husband's soul. The connection you have will bring you together again." Dumbledore said catching up to me.

Ron flanked me on the other side, "Maybe you should try and contact him again. Dumbledore and I will make sure you don't completely kill yourself on the way." I nodded at this and tried to concentrate.


	7. Chapter 7

_**I know it's short, but I'm following it up immediately. sorry for it's shortness.**_

_**

* * *

but he's so beautiful**_

_**such a beautiful disaster...**_

As we continued to fly, over Scotland and out to Wales, I attempted to forget what was happening. I needed to find Harry. I turned my thoughts inward as I flew flanked by Ron and Dumbledore. I knew they would keep me safe.

_Harry please hear me._ I thought as I pictured his face. I remembered the absolute look of horror he had on our fourth year, when he brought Cedric back to Hogwarts. I hated Voldemort for making him hurt so.

As I thought this, my surroundings changed and there I was faced off with Voldemort. My wand, no, Harry's wand in my hand poised and ready to hex. He aimed a hex at me, and I parried and blocked it. I was scared. I looked around and ran as fast as I could behind a pillar.

"Not so quick without your friends, eh Potter?" Voldemort said as I calmed my nerves. "It seems like the chosen one has a streak of chicken in him."

I noticed a passageway just beyond the next pillar in the room. "Mister Potter consider yourself lucky that we didn't get our hands on your... wife." Voldemort said coming closer to me. I moved cautiously away from the voice.

"Can you imagine the torture she might be enduring right at this moment?" Suddenly I was glad that it was me he was speaking with. Harry might have lost his cool at that moment.

I took a pause and looked around hoping to catch a glimpse of the dark lord so that I could dash to the passageway. I watched him; he seemed to have trouble seeing in the dim light. His hands were out in front of him and he was looking away from where I had headed.

He was listening for me. "He's blind," I whispered softly, he turned in my direction. I could not wait any longer, so I ran towards the passageway.

At this moment everything went dark and I felt as though I were falling into a dark abyss.


	8. Chapter 8

_**This one is longer, I promise

* * *

if I could hold on**_

_**through the tears and laughter...**_

I opened my eyes and I was lying on the floor. Dumbledore was hovering just above me, a look of concern on his features.

I sat up rubbing my eyes. "Voldemort is blind. He couldn't see Harry." I said finally standing up. "He was firing hexes at me, but he missed."

"Harry is awake then?" Dumbledore asked.

I told them what I saw in that castle. Dumbledore sat and considered this for a few moments. "So which way do we go now?" Ron asked,

"I don't know?" I answered drawing my knees close to myself.

"Perhaps, Mrs. Potter, you should look internally again. Do what you had done on the broom stick maybe we will get what we are seeking." Dumbledore said.

I nodded and put my head down on my knees. I began to think about my husband. I smiled as I remembered the first time I met him. He was so adorable sitting there in the compartment with his ruined spectacles.

"_Oculus repairo!" I'd said performing my first bit of magic there in front of him. I had certainly impressed him then._

"_Thanks," He said with his crooked grin_

I wonder what he thought of me at that point. I was such a prat. Who am I kidding, I still am. Though he never let me feel as such. He had always been kind to me even when he wasn't my friend.

Then I realized that I fancied him way before I even began to fancy Ron. He just seemed so unreachable. Completely off limits. I remember that summer before our second hear. When I hadn't heard from him all summer, and suddenly seeing him in Diagon Alley. I could have kissed him then. I wanted to, but instead I took the time to repair his spectacles again.

"_I need to remember that one," He said to me._

He met mum and dad for the first time that day, and even they liked him. Having almost lost him every year really made me hang on to him more. I could never really bring myself to disassociate with him, no matter how angry he made me.

That thought brought my mind to our first kiss. It was traumatic and beautiful at the same time. I remember us going to Godric's Hollow, I guess that would be our home now. I smiled again at this thought. He had collapsed to tears there in his parents room.

_Harry and I sat there for what seemed like hours. I held him and rocked him until his sobs stopped. There was a point where I thought he had fallen asleep, and I looked around the room nervously wondering what to do with him. "I'm sorry." Harry's voice came from my chest, his breath tickling me and eliciting a physical response I hadn't anticipated. Then he straightened, sitting cross-legged against the wall._

"_That's what friends are for." I said reaching out to touch his scar softly tracing the lightning bolt there. I wanted him to feel better, wanted him to feel at home there in his home. _

_Apparently his home was glad to have him back, but the memories it carried were too much for him to bear. I ran fingers to through his hair and pressed my lips against his forehead. I had never done that before, he looked up and our eyes met. The pain, so evident in his green eyes, hurt me so deeply. I would have done anything to make it all go away. So then I kissed him._

Just as I felt the guilty pleasure of that moment I fell into my next vision. I was running down a dark corridor. "You can run Potter, but you cannot hide!" I heard Voldemort's voice calling behind me.

I Ran as fast as I could and turned right down another corridor. I could hear footsteps behind. I turned to look behind me and I saw Ron running behind me through a thicket. When I turned back around, There was Dumbledore on his broomstick we were running towards a town and suddenly I knew where I was going and apparently so did Dumbledore.


	9. Chapter 9

_**would it be beautiful?**_

_**or just a beautiful disaster...**_

Slytherin castle, a tall dark manor at the top of a hill. It was an amazing replica of Hogwarts castle, with its two towers and fantastic courtyard. But the atmosphere around it felt ominous at best. There I stood its gates looming threateningly above me. "How do you suppose well get in there?" I asked.

Ron got on his broom. And flew overhead. "Mr. Weasley!" Dumbledore shouted.

Just then Ron was zapped and he and his broom came crashing down on to the ground. "Bloody Hell." he said getting up from the ground.

"You can't possibly think that Voldemort hadn't fortified the castle." I said looking back at him.

"This is no time for arguments." Dumbledore said pondering our situation.

I ran a finger through my hair forgetting I had it up in a tidy bun. I came across my hairpin and I got an idea. Pulling my hairpin out, I headed towards the lock on the gate. I worked the key into the lock and felt the lock click then give way.

"Got it." I said opening up the gate.

"Well done Mrs. Potter." Dumbledore lead the way into the castle gates wand at the ready.

We flew low up the treacherous hill pondering the best way to enter the castle. "this castle is an exact replica of Hogwarts. It should be recognizable though not quite so easy to navigate." Dumbledore stated.

"Do you mean it's got the moving stairs and everything?" Ron asked.

"I'm afraid so Mr. Weasley." Ron cringed, I guess he didn't like the fact that it could be days before anyone saw Harry again.

We scurried inside the castle through the courtyard, slunk within a small dark hallway. "Which way should we go?" Ron said.

"Perhaps if we split up." Dumbledore stated. "The two of you go one way, and I shall go the other."

"With all due respect sir, but you've just recovered from... the grave, I don't think you should be on your own." Ron sated.

"I've promised Professor McGonagall that you would return safely." I agreed with Ron.

"Right so you go with Hermione..." Ron stated but I had already continued down the dark Corridor leaving them to travel together. Harry was calling; I could feel him near.

_Harry can you hear me?_ I thought as I walked slowly.

_Yes I can where are you? _He responded.

_I'm here, in some dark hallway._

_'Mione... you didn't come on your own? Did you?_

_No... Ron and Dumbledore are here... Somewhere._

There was a pause. I could hear sounds of feet around me. So I stopped and hid behind a tapestry.

_So you're saying you're alone._

_I'm not._

_You are... stay there; I'll find you._


	10. Chapter 10

_**Guye I know they are short... bare with me. I will try to fit the story into the song I promise. It is hard to be descriptive without making Hermione sound like she is rambling.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Part 3(Verse 2)**_

_**He's magic and myth**_

_**as strong as what I believe...**_

I waited a few minutes silently behind the tapestry, and heard footsteps coming for me. I don't know what I was thinking. I mean I should have known it could be just anybody. The place was crawling Death Eaters. I peeked out from behind the tapestry and saw a dark figure moving down the corridor.

I moved back behind the tapestry, but hit something metallic with my wand. _Shit! _I thought standing still as I heard the footsteps stop.

_What?_

_I've done it… There's someone beyond the tapestry and I think they heard me._

Sure enough they had. As I stood there, someone pulled back the tapestry holding an illuminated wand near my face. "Miss Granger," Snape spat, "Or should I say Mrs. Potter. Why am I not surprised."

"Hello Severus," I said. I could not believe I had called him that, but he did not deserve any respect from me.

"I will not be called by my first name by you, you insolent little mud blood." He said pulling me out form behind the tapestry by the arm.

"Unhand me you..." I started beginning to feel a hatred that was beyond me. "Murderer."

"Has it ever occurred to you that I may have had to kill your precious headmaster to maintain my cover?" Snape said.

"No..." I said trying to fight my way out of his grip.

"Come with me, if you wish to get out of the castle alive." He sneered at me.

"I need to get to Harry." I said pulling away.

"Don't be stupid girl, you will follow me now." He pulled me down the corridor.

_He's pulling me away, where are you? _

_Don't listen to him fight him!_

I tried to pull away. "Let me go."

"I suggest that you let your dear husband know, Mrs. Potter, that he should break the connection to you, for as you know, legilimens is Lord Voldemort's best bet in finding him." Snape suggested thrusting me into a room. I fell hard against someone as he said. "The Dark Lord expected your arrival, or did you think you were led here by accident?"

I stood there stunned as he locked the door behind him. "Oy Hermione, do you mind?"

I turned my head and realized I was standing on Ron's foot. "Sorry," I said removing my foot and beginning to pace the room.

"It's all right," he responded.

_Harry, Snape is right._

_About what?_

_You need to work on your occlumens now._

_Voldemort knows you're here doesn't he?_

_Yes. _I stop pacing and sink to the floor. I look over to Ron who seems perplexed by my internal conversation.

_Hang tight, I'll find you._ Then he was gone.

"I was having a bit of a chat with Harry." I explained to Ron.

"Oh..." Ron said sitting down next to her.

"He's um... occluded me from his mind." I whispered pulling my legs closer to me.

"Don't worry, It is all going to be all right." Ron said wrapping a long arm around me. I placed my head on his shoulder.

"Thank you."

* * *

**I'll try to post another chapter later this afternoon. If I have time to look it over. I probably will since it's short.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**I know it's short that's why I'm posting 3 back to back...**_

_**

* * *

**_

a tragedy with

_**more damage than a soul should see...**_

"What are you doing in here anyway?" I asked looking up at him.

"Well after you left us in the corridor, Dumbledore and I headed the opposite direction, at least I thought we had."

"What do you mean?" I asked running fingers through my brown curls.

"I mean, Dumbledore, He transfigured into an owl and flew a whole other direction and left me alone." He shrugged, " I kept going and I saw Snape walking down the hallway, but someone came up behind me and dragged me in here before I could raise my wand."

"Do you still have your wand?" I asked hopeful. Snape had taken my wand when he first grabbed me.

"No."

"I hope Harry's all right."

"He is, He has to be," Ron answered draping a friendly arm around my shoulders. I could feel Harry periodically as I sat there. His Anger pulsating in and out of my being. I had never seen him to be this angry before. But I could never feel him this way before.

_Harry, please don't let your anger blind you. Be safe. I love you._


	12. Chapter 12

_**and do I try to change him...**_

"Harry is angry." I muttered as we sat there for a while.

"That's good... Keeps him focused doesn't it?" Ron stated looking down at his feet.

"Do you thinks so?" I asked. "Because I'm afraid that maybe he will let hatred overtake him."

"He only hates two people in this world... and that is only because they hurt people that he loves. Love fuels his hatred. That keeps him more powerful than anyone he might encounter out there." That was the most insightful thing I had ever heard Ron say.

"Thank you." I whispered and cover my face with my hands, "I just feel so helpless."

"You're telling me, I'm supposed to be there with him."

"I know, we promised." I said allowing my thoughts to stray to my husband. I felt another wave of emotions. I felt so warm and protected and I allowed myself to be swept away by it. When I opened my eyes, I was no longer in the room, and I was roaming through the dark hallways. A snowy white owl was perched on my shoulder, its Right talon was blackened, and I knew who it was right away.

I slunk along and watched as Harry raised his wand and I could hear him think Assio_ stolen wands._ When he didn't get anything from the death eater that stood before him I could feel him be disappointed. He tried a different spell,_ stuppefy._ Without warning the man at the end of the hall fell stiffly to the floor.

I was shocked. I had no idea that he had such mental power. I came back to my cell. "Did you see something?"

"Yeh, Harry's fine. He's got Dumbledore following him around." I answered dropping my head back

"Good," Ron said, "Better than alone." I nodded and closed my eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

_**so hard not to blame him...**_

I fell asleep. Images Harry swam in my mind. I was feeling protected and safe. I don't know if it was a dream, or a memory of last year. Part of something I had missed when I was possessed.

It was beautiful. At the three broomsticks the picnic... the picnic when he had asked me to marry him...

We_ lay together, my fingers intertwined with his as I looked at the rock on my left finger. "It's beautiful Harry," I said and kissed his hand, "Thank you."_

_Harry only hugged me sleepily. I mean WE held each other silently until Harry fell asleep. The words, _**y_ou must kill him now_**_, Came from the back of my mind. I started in fear and quickly moved away from Harry as if he were a rabid dog. I shook my head wildly and hugged my pillow._

_I cowered in a corner of the bed as I heard, _**kill now!**_ My body lunged forward with the pillow as if to smother him._

"_NO!" I screamed and jumped out of bed pulling a red satin sheet with her to wrap herself up in it._

I jolted awake and I was again outside of the cell. I was standing behind Voldemort now. I could feel Harry's anger permeating around me. I remembered that he was blind and I was bound to have other death eaters around.

"Ah... Mrs. Potter, I am so glad you could join us."

"What?" I ask raising Harry's wand against Voldemort.

"Your husband has failed pathetically in occlumens. I have been aware of you all night. Even when he had attempted to stop communicating."

I looked around me, there were many petrified and unconscious Death Eaters around me. "He has succeeded in catching my lesser servants off guard. But as you know Severus is still around."

_Let me go Hermione._

_I can't I'm worried._

_I know... please let me go._

I tried, but to no avail. I was trapped in the vision brought to me by Harry's eyes. "Yess Mrs. Potter. Let go."

I tried again; I couldn't help but think that this demon could really hurt Harry. I raised Harry's wand hand but Voldemort sends a spell that knocks us back.

I was back to the cell. I looked around frightened, "Ron, lets talk Quidditch."

"What?" Ron says as he eyed me warily.

"I need to forget that Harry's out there, at least for a little while."

"Um... Well I guess Gryffindor is a shoe in this year for the house cup."

"You think?" I said sitting in front of him.

"Yeh, we play Hufflepuff next and they are down to minimal aren't they?"

"I suppose." I said.

"We'll win even if Harry isn't playing. Slytherin would need one hundred and fifty points just to catch up."

"God Harry gets so excited. About qui..."

"Hermione, You're doing it again." Ron reminded me.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself." I say crawling over to Ron and laying my head on his shoulder.

"Don't worry 'Mione," He said consoling his friend.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Okay I'm so sorry they are short... but everything in this story happens so fast that I can't keep up. I try to kind of match the lines of the song. I'm sorry... this one is a little longer too so I hope you like it--S.K.

* * *

Hold on tight**_

_**Hold me tight...**_

"What... Why did you..." Ron began, but couldn't finish. I looked up at him and searched his eyes. There was such a mix of emotions there.

"Why did we cheat on you?" I supplied softly. He nodded; I stood and walked across the room contemplating this. "I have loved him since the first day I laid eyes on him."

"So I was just there to make him jealous?" Ron said folding his arms across his chest.

"No, Ron... I loved you, like family. I guess I just confused it with another kind of love." I explained facing him. "He just seemed so… untouchable."

"How did it happen?" He asked

"What? Ron I don't..."

"I need to know, did it happen gradually or did you just take the opportunity that I was not around to bonk behind my back." He said angrily. I flinched.

"It took a while... It started with a kiss. We had been a source of comfort for one another that night that you and Ginny fell. You two had your family and they had each other. We only had us." I said quietly.

_On Harry's birthday there was a small celebration, as you had woken up, and there had been a meeting that night. The party went on for hours with the much older adults drinking spirits and dancing. Your mum and dad looked as if they were in much better moods. Harry sat on the stairs watching everyone with a thoughtful expression on his face. I went closer to him and said, "may I?" He smiled at me and moved over to give me some space on the stair step. "It looks like Ron and Ginny will be back home soon." I said softly._

"_Yeah," was all that Harry said. _

_"I..." I began to say something, then shook my head. "I can't wait to see him well."_

"_Me either," Harry said with low enthusiasm, "Though I must say I have enjoyed this time alone with you. We've never really done this before."_

_I smiled when I realized he felt the same way I had, "Harry, I've loved spending time with you." I reached out and took his hand and we stared each other in the eyes. Then I don't know what had come over me. I needed him to touch me; I had wanted him all summer. I stood up and pulled him up with me then led him up the stairs to his room_

"That was how it began, It took a long time for me to take that step, but once I had made up my mind..."

"Have you ever wanted me?" He asked coming close to me, "Desired me to do things to you in ways that only Harry got to?"

"No." I answer weakly. I had known that this explanation was long over due.

Ron grimaced and turned away, "Thank you," I watched him for a while and when he turned to face me he had a smile on his face. "I'm glad, because now I am with Luna."

I smiled back and I hear the door rattle. I turned to face it and Ron stepped between the door and me. "Hermione..."

"Harry," I said running to the door.

"Alo hamora won't work," He said.

"Can you pick a lock Mate?" Ron asked.

"Yes, but I have nothing..."

"I have a hairpin," I said sliding it under the door, "here."

"Thanks." Harry said

It took him five minutes, for him to get the door open. But he had done it. The sight of him made my insides tremble. I launched myself at my husband and kissed him deeply. "Thanks Mate." Ron said

Harry pulled away from me and smiled at his friend. "Hermione, I can't breathe."

"Sorry." I said trying to get myself under control again. I let go dejectedly, and folded my arms in front of myself. Harry took pity on me and took my hand kissed it.

"What's the plan?" Ron asked.

"I'm going to get you out of here, and I'm ending it today."

"Hold on, we're here to help you, besides you haven't gotten all of your Horcruxes." Ron said

"I just want him gone for at least fourteen more years."

"Harry, listen to me," I say finally stopping him. "You cannot fail this, because if you do, he will only come back to destroy us all."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence darling." He said kissing my forehead and forging on out of the door.

"All I am saying, we have to make sure that you succeed. We're doing this with you."

"Where's Dumbledore?" Ron asked. I looked around and wondered the same thing.

"He's gone for something or other." Harry said then signaled for us to be quiet as we walked silently along the wall.

We walked for what seemed a long time. Then finally we could see a light just beyond. "That's the door, Let's go." Ron said.

"Not, so fast..." We heard as Voldemort Aparated in front of us. "You didn't think I would let you leave without talking to me did you?"


	15. Chapter 15

_**I could have probably made this longer... but I didn't know how... so forgive me. I hope you enjoy it anyway--S.K.**_

_**

* * *

Part 4(Bridge)**_

_**I'm longing for love and the logical**_

_**but he's only happy hysterical...**_

Harry pulled out two wands from his robes and handed them to us. I smiled; he had gotten the wands, which meant he got Snape. I took hold of my wand and stood my ground slightly behind Harry. "Oh, look the wonder triplets faced off against the Dark Lord. That would be a great statue erected in your honor, after you_ die._"

"_Impedimenta!" Harry shouts and was blocked._

_Harry, occlumens! _I reminded him. He wasn't listening. Harry fired spells at Voldemort angrily. Again and again Voldemort blocked and parried. The more Harry tried, the more Voldemort laughed at his attempts. The more Voldemort laughed the angrier Harry got.

"He's bloody hysterical," Ron stated

"Crucc..." Voldemort began but Ron hit him with a blocking spell he was not expecting. I also had hit him with Impedimenta so that the curse wouldn't follow through. Voldemort was caught by surprise.

_Oh, I guess getting hit by two curses have gotten you startled try this one. IMPERIO._

I gasped and looked at Harry. His expression was angrier than ever. I looked at Voldemort who looked mortified at the hold Harry had on him.

_Oh Harry, no..._ I thought lowering my wand.

_Yes Potter, listen to your wife. You'll end up in Azkaban for this._

_Shut up Voldemort. Azkaban won't hold me; you know it._

Voldemort snapped his wand in two and threw the pieces out into the darkness. He was guided to the tallest tower. "What's he doing?" Ron asked confused.

"Harry..." I started but then Voldemort appeared at the astronomy tower.

"You won't get away with this... I cannot die." Voldemort shouted just before jumping off the tower and landing headfirst upon the ground.

Harry walked over and stood over Voldemort. The Dark Lord's breathing was irregular but he was alive like he said he would be_. How do you like the feel of that Oh Dark Lord? Cruccio!_

I flinched as I watched Voldemort convulse at his feet. I can hear Voldemort's agony and it nearly kills me. Harry closes his mind and again I am well. I watched as he fried that creature as cruelly as he himself had been with Neville's parents.

"That's bloody fantastic! He's got him." We watched as Voldemort struggled to stand then brought back to his knees by the very thing that had caused so many to bow before him. "Immobilus." Ron stated immobilizing him.

I looked around me, and saw a mass of Aurors going inside the castle. Dumbledore was walking up towards us just as Harry thought the most awful words ever_. Avarta Kedabra._

A flow of green light flowed out of Harry's wand, hitting Voldemort squarely resulting in the total cremation of Voldemort's body. At the same time we heard a howl "NO... My Lord!" A stream of green light hit Harry as well, and he fell lifeless to the ground.

A battle ensued around me but I couldn't think. My husband was down. He was down and I couldn't do anything about it. He seemed dead._ Oh god, tell me he is not._


	16. Chapter 16

_**Next three chapters are the final ones... I am posting them all today. Thank you all for reading Please review I thribe on them. Maybe I'll do more on H/H Potter.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**I'm waiting for some kind of miracle**_

_**waiting so long...**_

I turned my head. It was Malfoy who had hit him. "Malfoy! What did you hit him with." I said rounding on him, my wand pointed directly at his face.

"There's nothing you can do about it mudblood." Malfoy said as he strained from the restraints that the auror's had placed on him. "Poor Granger a widow at such a young age."

Just then a fist had flown into Malfoy's face. "Call her that again and worse than this will happen to you." Ron said standing between Draco and me.

Draco reached for his nose and staggered a little. "The chosen one has been hit with the same curse he cast on The Dark Lord." Malfoy spat bloody spittle dripping down his chin.

"No!" I gasped and sank to the ground. He is dead, Malfoy killed him. I cried. I don't know how long I stayed there but I cried until Dumbledore came to me. "He took my love from me. He took him away from me."

"Mrs. Potter," Dumbledore said in a soothing voice. "Your husband is not dead, but in a deep sleep just as I was last year. I gave him the elixir I had brewed just before leaving him to fetch the aurors."

I looked up at the head master and back down at my husband. I hugged Dumbledore tightly. "Thank you."

"Now, we must get him to St. Mungoes." Dumbledore said placing a hand on Harry's head.

"Professor, would it be all right if he just stayed at Hogwarts until he woke? I would like to see him as often as possible." I asked.

"Certainly, he doesn't need much. It will do him some good to hear familiar voices."

"I'd like to see him every day as well." Ron added placing his hand over Harry's feet. They levitated him and soon between the two of them they disapparated with my husband.

I looked up and saw Snape being dragged out of the castle by two Aurors. I walked up to them and stood in front of him. "Again you've chosen the wrong side Severus."

"You insolent little prat, you've not seen the last of the dark lord." He said leaning towards me. The aurors held him back, so I just stood my ground.

"I know that, but for now, he will be gone a while." I said with a smirk. Then turned away. "I will be able to enjoy my husband, and child." With that I disapparated.

With a sigh I stood outside the gates of Hogwarts. _I can't believe I said that... I don't even know if it's true._ I thought as I began walking towards Hogwarts Castle.

"Hermione," I heard as I entered, "I mean, Professor Potter, What's happened?"

I turned my head and smiled at my quidditch captain. "Harry's nearly destroyed the dark lord." I whispered to my friend as we walked on to the hospital wing. I had not realized how early in the morning it was. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I... I was in Neville's room when you came to fetch Ron." She admitted to her friend.

"Ginny..." I said a bit disappointed.

"No don't say it." Ginny said.

"You've got detention with me Ginny." I said beginning to walk again, "Tonight and tomorrow night, Not because I don't understand, but because I have to. Three points from Gryffindor."

Ginny grinned, she could tell I was tired. "Yes Ma'am."

"Ginny?" I asked pausing right outside of the hospital wing. "Do I look different to you?"

She looked me over, "You look older... and that's a really good enhancement charm you've used for your..." She hesitated. "You are asking me as my friend right?"

"Yes Ginny."

"Well your chest is gigantic." She finished, " They have been for the past week or so. They are distracting the boys in class."

I giggled involuntarily; "Merlin."

"What did you do?"

"I did nothing."


	17. Chapter 17

_**(Ending Lines 1&2)**_

_**He's soft to the touch**_

_**but frayed at the ends**_

_**he breaks...**_

"I want a fifteen inch essay on the benefits of simple blocking spells." I said sitting on our desk. "You remember that the most vile of curses has been thwarted by a simple blocking spell. Have a great day all." I watched the sixth years trudge out of the classroom with a groan. _Harry you better get well soon I'm overwhelmed._ I thought to my husband.

It had been a month since we'd been back from Wales, and he's been dead to the world since. The only thing that reminds me that he is alive, is that he has not begun to decay, but I don't feel his presence as before.

I picked up some materials and began to head to my quarters. This was my last class of the day, and I wanted to get to Harry as quickly as possible. I had a potion brewing in our quarters that should have been ready, so I rushed out.

"Oy, 'Mione..." Ron said as I walked out of my classroom.

"Hi Ronald," I said smiling at my friend.

"I wanted to go see Harry today, but I'm going to buckle down ad study for my DADA NEWT's. Which no offense 'Mione, but you weren't as good at it as Harry."

"No offense taken." I said.

"I will be in the library alone if he does anything." Ron said heading in that direction. I turn with him with a frown on my face.

"Are you and Luna all right?" I asked.

"She's been a bit weird lately... Maybe you can talk to her."

"I'll try Ron." I promised, "I'll see you later."

I turned back and headed towards my chambers again. I needed to go read the potion I had brewing. I had decided to finally check for myself my suspicions. I hadn't had time to think about it the past few weeks, but that morning, I had an awful bout of nausea. My common sense told me that I was indeed expecting. But history told me otherwise. It was like this when we destroyed the Kelidoball. I wasn't pregnant I was possessed.

I had learned to make the potion that night with Madame Pomfrey. So I have indeed been brewing it from time to time for myself. Once I entered our chambers I put down****my things and walked towards the cauldron. The potion was clear like water. It was ready. I reached for my pricking pin, and there was a knock on the door. I stopped myself and headed for the door.

"Professor Potter, there will be a staff meeting in five minutes." Professor McGonagall said when I opened. My face faltered. I wanted to go see Harry. "I do realize that you're anxious to see Professor Potter, this won't take long."

"Certainly, let me just bank the fire from under my cauldron." I answered turning back to the potion and pricking my finger in one smooth motion. I let two drops of my blood fall into the cauldron. I pointed my wand and chanted a charm non-verbally. While I banked the fire I waited for the results to appear.

"You know, those take fifteen minutes. The answer will be there when you get back."

"Yes professor." I said embarrassment coloring my cheeks.

"Oh please, professor... you are a married woman. Things like this happen in a marriage." The professor said pulling me away from the cauldron. "This will not take long, besides, fifteen minutes feel like an eternity when you watch for that potion change color."

I walked with her towards the head master's office, "You've used one before?" I thought she was childless.

"Albus and I have four children Professor." She whispered, "Thank you for bringing him back safely." I said nothing else I was too preoccupied with the results in my chambers.

_**XXXXXX**_

I reached out to him and ran my fingers through his hair. I leaned forward and kissed his lips softly. "I love you so much."

I sat next to him and held his hand. "I have some news for you."_ They are developing a new... I don't know what you would call it... University I guess... For Auror studies. For those wizards who will work for the Muggle division of the ministry. _

_They want us... to start it. Help the Wizards blend with the Muggles better I guess. Sort of like an exchange year. So you see... I really need for you to wake up we have to take our NEWT's._

_Don't worry 'Mione... I'll do just fine. I have an in with the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor._

I jumped, "Harry?" I said out loud. "I've got to go get Ron." I looked at my watch, he might still be at the library it hadn't been long since supper.

_Where'd you go?_ He thought to me.

_I am going to get your best friend, if you are going to wake up soon he would want to be there._

_I miss you Hermione._

_I missed you too love._ "Ron," I said coming into the library. He was asleep on a book, drool pooling upon its pages. "Eww... Ron wake up."

"Wha... not tonight baby." He said rubbing his night.

"Nor any other night. Ron wake up." I shook him, "he is waking up."

"He is?" Ron asked awake now.

"Yes, He's thinking to me," I said and we both took off to the Hospital wing.

_XXXXXX_

We sat with him for most of the night. We talked. Okay mostly through me. I told them both about the plan from the Ministry. I really wanted to do it. To live life in the fringes and never loose touch with my Muggle life, or Wizard life. Ron was excited to go... but he said that he needed to study more so that he was certain he could pass his Auror NEWT's.

Ron had been taking school so seriously this last year. Hermione was proud of him. "I think I will be heading to bed now professors." Ron said standing up.

"Harry says thank you for always coming in to talk with him. It helped that he was never really alone."

"Anytime Mate." Ron said and walked away.

I sat with Harry a little while longer. Just feeling his presence. _ You should rest._

_I'm so glad to hear your thoughts._

_Kiss me good night, you need your rest so that you can teach tomorrow._

I did as I was told, "Good night love."

_I love you too Hermione._

_XXXXXX_

_Wake up sleepy head._ Those thoughts nudged me awake the next morning. I groaned and burrowed further into bed.

_Did you even sleep last night?_

_I have been asleep for weeks. I'm full of energy._

_Oh god I'm going to chunder._ I said rolling out of bed and heading to the bathroom.

_Does it make me a bad husband if I say that I'm glad I'm not there to witness that?_

_Yes... It's your fault._

_My fault? now hurry and get ready so that I can see your beautiful face._

_What?_ I freeze then there is a knock on the door._ Shit... what now._ "Coming."

I walked toward the door and I can feel Harry laughing. "Good morning Mrs. Potter, I've come by to collect your decision on our Muggle studies division." Professor Dumbledore asked when finally reached the door.

_Let's do it... enrollment in Hogwarts is bound to reach an all time high if I leave._ Harry said

"We have decided to do it, Yes." I answered running fingers through my hair.

"We?" Dumbledore asked.

"Harry has begun to communicate with me again." I explained, "Actually I would like to get to him as soon as possible. He says he wants to see me."

"Well in that case Professor I will not keep you. Have a good day." Dumbledore said and walked away.

I turned my attention to getting ready for my school day. And just in case he was awake, I added a bit of color, so I look beautiful.

I raced the halls, anxious to see those beautiful green eyes. I brought his glasses for him. When I walked into the Hospital wing, I was a little disappointed. His eyes were closed still. But as I got nearer, I realized that his eyes were open... he was only trying to focus on me. "These might help, " I said putting his glasses on.

"You look radiant," Harry said, "Just as beautiful as before, and actually even more."

I blushed and kissed him. I moaned softly, for I had grown accustomed to kissing lips that did not respond. He responded and my hormones stood at attention. I did not want to go to class today. "Harry, I've got a class in five minutes."

"Sorry." He said letting me go, "I miss you."

"I miss you too."


	18. Chapter 18

_**he's never enough**_

_**and still more than I can take...**_

**Kelly Clarkson-Beautiful Disaster **

**BMGMusic2004**

"I can't believe that in a few short days we will leave this place." I said as Harry and I took a stroll out to Hagrid's house. He had apparently acquired some soft-shell Screwts. They are supposedly the gentler version of the hard shell variety. I sincerely doubt it.

"Well we would be an extension of Hogwarts out in London wouldn't we?" Harry said softly.

"I suppose I could look at it that way." I said leaning my head on his shoulder. I was so glad he was out and about. The students were glad too. They now looked more confident that they were ready for the NEWT's because he had returned. As was I. The Seventh Years were Harry's, I had the Fifth Years.

"Do you think you're ready?" Harry asked.

"No... But I never think so do I?" I answered.

Harry grinned and kissed the top of my head. "Luna, you have to return next year. I will be at Muggle School... and Seventh year is important."

We turned to face the edges of the Black Forest, and Ron and Luna stood there arguing. "All I am saying, is that I don't know that I will be able to."

"Why not?" Ron nearly shouted.

"I think I'm pregnant Ronald, that's why." She stated squaring off with him. Ron stared his face even paler than usual.

"Oh no." I said softly.

"Hermione, that is none of our business." Harry said.

"I can't just stand by and let her not be sure." I stated and moved ahead.

Harry followed reluctantly. Our friends stood unaware of our approach. "pregnant." Ron whispered finally. His eyes locked upon Luna.

"Pregnant." Luna repeated. Ron reached out and held her in his arms. Luna began to cry.

I cleared my throat and waited for them to separate. They looked at us and I couldn't help but smile. So what if she were pregnant. She was of age, and so was he. Luna smiled back. "Do you want to go check?" I asked

Luna nodded, and I took her hand leading her to the Castle. _Talk to him Harry._ I thought.

_All right._

XXXXXX

"Stay Here, I'll go get the potion from Madame Pomfrey." I said heading out of my chambers.

I hoped that she had a potion ready. I hurried from my chambers to the hospital wing. I peeked inside the room was empty. "Madame Pomfrey?" I called out.

"In here Professor." She said from her potions room.

"Wonderful, Madame Pomfrey, I need a favor from you." I said nervously and hoped she didn't insist on doing the test herself.

"I need a potion, to determine weather I am pregnant or not." I said, "And if not, I need a birth control option."

"well I could perform the test for you right now if you like." Just what I thought she'd say.

"I want to take it privately if you don't mind." I stated, Madame Pomfrey looked hurt. But she handed me a vial with the clear potion.

"You and the professor need to be more careful if you aren't ready to have children." She said handing me some herbs that I was to make into a tea. "Drink that tea every morning, only if this test comes back negative.

"Thank you." I said and headed back to my chambers.

XXXXXX

"You better appreciate what I just did for you Luna." I said coming into my chambers. "I've gotten a lecture, so you will be getting one from me."

"I do appreciate it Hermione, really." Luna said pitifully, "How do you and Harry Manage it?"

"Manage what?" I said pulling out a pricking needle.

"I mean, everyone knows how... Madly passionate you and professor Hotter are." I froze and looked at her.

"Everyone?" I asked pricking her finger and allowing a few drops of blood to fall into the potion.

Luna giggled. "You've been seen, The astronomy Tower, In his office... In yours." I blushed setting the potion down. "In the lake, on the bridge... That was a good one by the way, we could hardly tell until you..."

"That's enough Luna, I got it." I interrupted beginning to feel the heat spread all over me.

"We all think it's incredibly sweet." Luna shrugged, "Well at least I do."

"Thank you Luna." I say feeling uncomfortable.

"Anyway, how is it that you have not been in my predicament?" Luna asked getting back on subject.

"I know how to protect myself." I said coming to her with the pouch of herbs. "This brewed into a Tea will help prevent pregnancy."

She took it, "I've got this in my potions Kit too..."

I nodded. "Not many people know about it." I sigh then walk away. "There is also a Shielding spell that I use to shield my womb. The bad thing is that the spell when used too often will make you barren."

"Are You Barren?" Luna asked.

"No." I answered then blushed slightly. Luna's eyes went wide then she smiled.

"Thank you Professor." That had been the first time she had called me that outside of class.

I turned my attention back to the potion. I lifted the vial and looked right through the potion. "I hope you weren't attached to the idea of pregnancy."

"I'm not pregnant?" Luna said excitedly. I shook my head and Luna shouted for joy.

"Just don't do this again without protecting yourself." I said softly.

_What's the Verdict?_ I heard from the back of my mind.

_All Clear._

_You ever want any children?_ I watched an ecstatic Luna run out of my chambers and out towards the main entrance.

_What do you say we just finish our NEWT's then we can discuss it._

XXXXXX

"Oh Yes," I said as the most wonderful sensation took over me. "Oh, Harry."

Harry's eyes were shut tightly. He was so close but trying not to end our encounter prematurely. Gods he got better and better at this the more we did it. He took my Nipple in his mouth. The extra sensitivity in the offending nipple sent a jolt through me that sent me over the edge.

"Oh God." Harry said finally letting himself go. He had been so happy to get home after the NEWT's. I must say I truly do love Godric's Hollow, it's so peaceful here.

He fell limply on top of me. I loved the weight of him on me, but it was getting harder every day. I needed to tell Harry about the baby, I just didn't know how.

"Harry," I whispered beginning to feel the pressure on my bladder. "I need you to get up please."

He looked at me. Was that hurt in his eyes as he did what I asked. "I'm sorry."

"No, I love it when we lay like that, though it's getting harder every day." I tried to explain.

"What do you mean?" He asked, a look of concern in his eyes.

I reached for his hand and placed it on my lower abdomen. "Do you remember that you asked me how I felt about children?"

He smiled, He knew... of course he knew. "I'm sorry, I get over zealous." He leaned forward and kissed me softly. "I can't wait to hold our child."

"I love you Harry," I said. Bliss was all I could think to describe this, us.

Forever.

The End


End file.
